A basic structure using reduced surface field (RESURF) principle consists of a low-doped P-type substrate and a low-doped N-type epitaxial layer. A P well is formed on the epitaxial layer and N+, P+are implanted into the P well, such that a transverse P-well/N-epi (P well/N-type epitaxial layer) junction and a longitudinal P-sub/N-epi (P-type substrate/N-type epitaxial layer) junction are formed. Due to a higher doping concentration at both ends of the transverse junction, the breakdown voltage of the transverse junction is lower than that of the longitudinal junction. The basic principle of RESURF is to enable the epitaxial layer to be completely depleted before the transverse junction reaches the critical avalanche breakdown field by using the interaction of the transverse junction and the longitudinal junction. By reasonably optimizing the device parameters, the breakdown of the device occurs in the longitudinal junction, thereby playing a role in reducing the surface field.
In the conventional RESURF structure, a low-doped deep well is easily to be depleted, thus the breakdown is prone to occur on a surface of a drain region, and the on-resistance is high, thereby affecting the reliability and product application.